1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a latent image writing device such as a laser writing device is widely used. The latent image writing device scans a laser beam onto a uniformly-charged latent image carrying member such as a photoreceptor to write a latent image. Such an image forming apparatus has a problem in that the latent image writing device may interfere with maintenance work on peripheral devices, such as the latent image carrying member and a developing device arranged around the latent image carrying member, depending on their layout.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2849978, a latent image writing device is supported by an open-close cover that can be opened and closed with respect to a fixed cover, and separated widely from the latent image carrying member when the open-close cover is opened. That is, when the open-close cover is opened, the latent image writing device is retracted from a position facing to the latent image carrying member. Thus, the latent image carrying member and the peripheral devices are exposed outside, so that maintenance work for the same is performed efficiently.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, however, an error occurs in relative positions between the latent image writing device supported by the open-close cover and the latent image carrying member supported by the fixed cover because the open-close cover vibrates against the fixed cover. The error decreases the accuracy of a writing position in the latent image writing device. In addition, even though the latent image writing device does not move with an opening or closing movement of the open-close cover and moves singularly or together with any other member, the same problem happens due to a vibration from the latent image writing device.